I Smile
by Devilsho
Summary: Walaupun aku tidak bisa percaya dengan situasi ini, aku harus tersenyum; seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. [GOT7 - Yugyeom x Reader x JaeBum] (Pict aren't mine)


Yugyeom x Reader x JaeBum (Yugyeom View)

.

.

.

 **Note:** Ceritanya GOT7 lagi hiatus kayak BIGBANG, ahgase jangan protes ya :))

.

.

.

 **Song: Day6 - I Smile**

.

.

.

 _[It's been a while_  
 _I didn't know you'd be reaching out before I would_  
 _You're saying let's meet up_  
 _If time works out_  
 _How could I say no to that]_

Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga membuat raga ini terbangun dari nyenyaknya tidur, dan aku harus menyadari kenyataan pahit; kamu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Entah aku sebut ini aneh atau kebetulan, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan fase dimana orang akan merasakan itu jika mereka menjadi diriku yang sekarang; sakit hati. Seakan aku sudah berekspektasi demikian.

 _*Flashback*_

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan perasaan tidak bersalah kepada siapapun, aku terus mencari ilmu bak seorang musafir ditengah gurun pasir mencari sumber mata air di bangku perguruan tinggi. Hingga suatu hari, aku tersadar akan sesuatu; apa kabar [a/n]?

Sudah sejak lama aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, bagaimana aku harus memulainya? Haruskah aku berbasa-basi seperti idol kebanyakan? Ayolah, GOT7 sekarang sedang hiatus dengan jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, pasti yang seperti itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Aaahh! Aku terlalu banyak berpikir, langsung saja utarakan maksudku.

 _-You got a new message-_

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat pesan dari L*NE, kira-kira siapa yang mengirim pesannya?

Oh! [a/n]! kebetulan sekali, langsung saja aku melihat pesan apa yang ia sampaikan padaku. Apa dia kangen padaku? Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berkhayal soal itu, bertemu saja belum pernah. Maklum, saat GOT7 hiatus saja masih dihampiri berbagai tawaran yang tidak kuduga. Aku saja bisa kuliah karena ada sponsor yang mau memberikanku beasiswa, soalnya disini kuliah itu sangat mahal. :"D

'Hai Yugyeom!' –[a/n]

Waah, dia menyapaku duluan. Sudah lama semenjak aku dan dia sering berbalas pesan yang tak akan pernah ada akhirnya jika salah satu diantara kita tertidur terlebih dahulu, harus aku balas apa ya?

'Hai juga [a/n]'-Yugyeom

Rasanya aneh jika hanya sebatas saling sapa seperti ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Balas pesan, balas pesan..

'Kamu ada waktu luang? Ketemuan yuk! Aku belum pernah melihat rupamu..' –Yugyeom

Begitu saja? Apa tidak apa-apa aku berkata demikian? Semoga saja sesuai ekspetasi. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas yang kian hari kian menumpuk jika tidka dikerjakan. Tugas, tugas, tugaaas…

 _-You got a new message-_

Hmm? Aku kira dia akan membalas pesanku dengan cepat, rupanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga tak terasa tugas yang tadinya menumpuk kini sudah dikerjakan semua. Daripada tambah penasaran, lebih baik aku langsung saja melihat pesannya.

'Hmm.. boleh sih, tapi kan kamu tau..' –[a/n]  
'Aku ada kerja paruh waktu saat akhir pekan, kamu juga ada banyak tawaran yang menghampiri kan?' –[a/n]  
'lain kali saja, jika kita sama-sama ada waktu luang :3' –[a/n]

Jika yang memintanya adalah [a/n], mana mungkin aku bisa menolak? Lagi pula, aku juga tidak ingin memaksanya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik saat ini, semoga saja secepatnya aku bisa bertemu dengan [a/n].

 _[Half excitement and half fear_  
 _I still miss you_  
 _And I don't want you to notice that]_

Menjalani hari tanpa arti, ternyata membuat pikiran menjadi tidak fokus; awalnya aku tidak percaya, kini aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Terkadang di lokasi pengambilan gambar, aku sering tidak konsentrasi terhadap keinginan fotografer. Apa ini semua karena [a/n]? kenapa bisa, seseorang sepertiku berani berkata 'cinta' dengan seseorang yang belum pernah sekalipun bertemu? Aku terus bertanya-tanya terhadap diri sendiri, hingga aku tersadar dari lamunan karena handphoneku bergetar.

 _-You got a new message-_

Sudah sebulan aku tidak mendapat kabar dari [a/n], kali ini apa ya pembicaraannya?

'Yugyeom, besok bisa ketemu?' –[a/n]

Tentu saja aku melompat kegirangan mendapat pesan seperti itu, akhirnya dia memiliki waktu untuk bertemu denganku! Setelah membalas pesannya, mendadak aku bisa kembali fokus dengan apa yang kukerjakan saat ini. Maaf karena sudah menunggu tuan fotografer, kini Yugyeom sudah kembali pulih dengan tenaga 100%! Foto, foto, foto…

-o0o-

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, aku berjalan kaki menuju apartemen. Untung saja GOT7 hiatus panjang, kalau tidak pasti sekarang banyak fans yang ingin berfoto, sehingga aku bisa pualng dengan tenang. Terlepas dari itu, mengenai rencana bertemu dengan [a/n] esok hari, aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri; aku senang sekaligus takut.

Rasanya aku sangat merindukannya namun belum pernah bertemu, bagaimana akal logika bisa menjelaskan yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Memang harus aku akui, aku dan dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu via skype, tapi itu hanya bertemu dari layar handphone.

Aku senang, karena akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan seluruh isi hati dengannya secara langsung tanpa perlu mengetik.  
Namun aku takut, karena perasaanku berkata bahwa itu adalah pertemuanku dengannya untuk pertama dan terakhir.

 _[Today I smile_  
 _Even though it hurts, I smile_  
 _When I'm with you_  
 _As if nothing happened_  
 _As if I'm doing fine_  
 _I have to]_

Hari yang kutunggu tiba juga. Dengan pakaian terbaik yang kumiliki, aku pun pergi keluar dari apartemen yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan kampus dimana aku mencari ilmu.

Sebelum itu, tidak setiap hari seorang idol bisa lolos dari fans setia mereka. "Ketahuan deh.." batinku dalam hati, karena ada beberapa fans yang haus akan informasi idolnya. Tentu saja kau tersenyum lebar pada mereka, grup idol itu tidak akan sukses tanpa penggemarnya. Ya sudah, aku ladeni saja maunya mereka.

Setelah selesai dengna sesi foto dadakan yang diinginkan ahgase denganku, akhirnya badan ini bisa melangkah kembali dengan bebas, dan tanpa aku sadari ternyata Jaebum meninggalkan pesan di L*NE. "Apa maunya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

'Yugyeom! Bisa kan kita bertemu hari ini?' –Jaebum

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak ajakan Jaebum yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga? Baiklah Jaebum, aku akan bertemu denganmu setelah aku selesai dengan [a/n]. namun setelah Jaebum memberikan lokasinya, ternyata sama dengan lokasi aku dan [a/n] bertemu; kebetulan?

'Baiklah, tapi kenapa sekarang?' –Yugyeom

'Aku mau memperkenalkan pacarku yang baru' –Jaebum

 **YANG BENAR SAJA!?** Aku kalah dari Jaebum? Ah sudahlah, kalau begitu aku harus mendapatkan [a/n] bagaimanapun caranya! Tapi, tapi, tapi… seperit apa tipe perempuan yang Jaebum sukai? Seru juga jika aku tanyakan itu.

'Woow! Foto berdua dong, biar aku tau :))' –Yugyeom

'Oke' –Jaebum

Hmm, cepat juga ia mengambil foto dengan pacar barunya. Oke, sekarang mari kita lihat siapa di…

Waktu disekitarku serasa terhenti. Kini hatiku terasa pedih setelah Jaebum memberikan foto pasangan barunya, dia adalah [a/n]; wanita yang aku cintai hingga detik ini. Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Kenapa aku baru sadar setelah keduanya memberikan lokasi yang sama? Mana mungkin aku marah pada Jaebum? Apalagi dengan [a/n]? Ya tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Sekilas aku teringat dengan perkataan Jae Park di gedung JYP 2 bulan lalu, "Yugyeom, tersenyumlah kawan!" katanya dengna memberikan contoh senyuman dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh kedua pipiku.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa percaya dengan situasi ini, aku harus tersenyum; seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku ini adalah public figure, jadi sudah sewajarnya kan, jika harus bersikap seakan-akan aku ini tidak apa-apa?

Iya, aku harus melakukannya.

 _[I smile I smile_  
 _This could only be sometimes_  
 _That I get to see you_  
 _I have to, I smile_  
 _You're still the same_  
 _Still got the beautiful smile]_

"Yugyeom!" teriak Jaebum dari dalam café, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar sahutan darinya. Dan inilah cobaan terberat yang sedang aku hadapi; melihat [a/n] dan Jaebum kasmaran satu sama lain.

Aku harus tersenyum dihadapan mereka berdua, "Selamat ya!" hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutku yang seakan-akan terkunci. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk memesan makanan dan minuman, sesaat aku mencuri pandangan pada [a/n], kami pun saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya dengan jelas seakan-akan ia ingin berkata "maaf".

Setelah memesan, aku kembali lagi duduk didepan mereka berdua. Sungguh senang rasanya melihat senyuman [a/n], masih sama seperti saat kita bertemu di dunia maya. Bagiku, senyuman [a/n] itu indah.

Aku yang sadar diri, hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan memberikan senyumanku kala Jaebum tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun aku sendiri tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ini adalah momen yang tak akan aku lewatkan, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun; meskipun kamu sekarang milik Jaebum.

Sesaat aku tidak memperdulikan Jaebum; mataku fokus pada [a/n]. aku hanya bisa tersenyum kala [a/n] melirikku, karena lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan bahwa [a/n] sangat ingin keluar dari situasi aneh ini. Namun aku tidak bisa melarangnya melakukan ini kepadaku, sudah sepantasnya ada seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya, dan aku pikir Jaebum adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu.

Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana, jadi aku hanya akan tersenyum dan berbicara seperlunya pada Jaebum dan [a/n]. aku harus melakukannya, demi leader yang saat ini berada tepat dihadapanku.

Aku; harus; tersenyum; :)

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _[Actually_  
 _If I could be honest_  
 _I want to say_  
 _Come back_  
 _Right now]_

Kenapa aku baru merasakan pedihnya seseorang ketika cintanya berakhir? Bernapas pun sulit, pikiran ini lagi-lagi terngiang saat Jaebum dengan [a/n] di café itu, seakan meronta-ronta untuk bisa kembali mengulanginya.

 _-You got a new message-_

Siapa yang mengirim pesan saat orang-orang lain terlelap untuk menyongsong esok hari? Begitu aku membacanya, rupanya [a/n]. ada beberapa pesan yang dia kirim, awalnya pikiran ini seakan menolak, tapi hati berkata lain; tangan ini menurutinya.

'Aku ingin meminta maaf sama kamu. Ada saat-saat dimana aku ragu soal kita, Apalagi waktu kita masuk kuliah di kota yang berbeda..' –[a/n]

'Rasanya semakin nggak mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan ini, lalu dia datang padaku..' –[a/n]

'dia membuat aku nyaman, meskipun aku sudah mengingatkannya.' –[a/n]

'Maaf, aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang, termasuk kamu.' –[a/n]

'Aku tidak mau lagi ada yang terluka, baik kamu maupun dia.' –[a/n]

'Yugyeom, maaf..' –[a/n]

Sudah aku duga, cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan mengirim pesan permintaan maaf ini. Aku harus menyikapinya seperti apa? Aku berusaha bernapas sedalam-dalamnya, dan membiarkan hati ini berbicara.

'Iya, aku mengerti.' –Yugyeom

Setelah membalas pesan [a/n], aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku berbohong pada diri sendiri, berkata seakan-akan aku mengerti, namun justru aku lah yang paling tidak mengerti. Dulu kamu pernah berjanji, tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati. Aku juga melakukan itu karena kamu! Lihat sekarang, siapa yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri?

Namun di luar sana, perjanjian hitam diatas putih saja yang sudah berprangko sekalipun bisa dilanggar oleh pihak terkait, apalagi perjanjian yang hanya sebatas lisan kan? Tapi, kalau dipikir kembali. Sebenarnya yang salah disini adalah aku, salahku karena tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Salahku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya memberikan gombalan manis agar hatinya tenang; tidak lebih, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama hamper satu tahun lamanya.

Kini aku menyesal,  
Aku mohon padamu,  
Kembalilah padaku,  
Maaf jika selama ini aku bertingkah sebagai pengecut,  
Dengan dalih apapun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyita waktu,

Bagaimanapun aku mengungkapkannya dengan jujur dari lubuk hati terdalam yang tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh siapapun; semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _[Once I let you go_  
 _My smile will disappear]_

Saat ada waktu untuk bersantai, aku hanya ingin berseluncur di dunia maya. Ada yang membuatku tersenyum, karena masih ada yang memberikan dukungan mereka berupa fanart yang jarang aku dapatkan di *nstagra*. Namun, ada satu foto yang membuat senyuman ini pudar dengan sendirinya; foto [a/n] dengan Jaebum sedang kencan di taman bermain.

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya, dan menyentuh layar handphone. Ingin rasanya aku berkhayal di dunia mimpi, aku dan [a/n] berjalan bersama ke taman bermain itu. Kemana senyuman itu pergi?

Mungkin, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk merelakan ini semua, dengan kosekuensi yang harus ditebus; senyuman ini akan menghilang, selamanya.

[a/n]; terimakasih; sampai jumpa;

.

.

.

Maaf kalau Jaebum disini jadi orang ketiga yang gak tau apa-apa, Jaebum gak jahat kok XD

Kabur ah.. :v

Bye Bye!


End file.
